Gallery:Turaga
Turaga Turaga.PNG|The Turaga Metru in the Comics Comic Turaga and Toa Nuva Storytelling.png|The Turaga Metru telling stories to the Toa Nuva Set Turaga.png|The Turaga Metru as Sets Promo Image Turaga.png|The Turaga Metru at Kini-Nui Turaga atop Amaja-Nui Toa head bust.png|The Turaga Metru atop Amaja-Nui Turaga Promo Image.PNG|A promotional image of the Turaga TotT Turaga.PNG|The Turaga Metru in BIONICLE: Quest for the Toa Animation Turaga of Mata Nui.png|The Turaga in the Bohrok-Kal Online Animations Ta-suvaMoL.PNG|Vakama, Nokama, and Onewa in Mask of Light BtG Turaga.png|The Turaga Metru in BIONICLE: The Game Concept Art Toa Mata Lewa With Turaga.PNG|Concept Art of Lewa meeting the Turaga Metru Turaga Sah.PNG|Eight of the nine Turaga Sāh Turaga of Acid Turaga_Zarzoz.JPG|Zarzoz Turaga of Air Gorma.JPG|Gorma Comic Turaga Matau.PNG|Matau in the Comics Comic Lewa Mata Meets Krana'd Le-Koro.png|Matau under the influence of a Krana QftM 257 Tarakava vs. Matau.png|Matau getting chased by a Tarakava QftM 267 Nui-Jaga vs. Matau.png|Matau in hiding from a Nui-Jaga Turaga Matau Against Bohrok Va Lehvak Va.PNG|Matau supervises a Lehvak Va Turaga Matau Set.PNG|Turaga Matau as a Set Animation Krana-possessed Matau and Le-Matoran.png|Matau and Le-Matoran wearing Krana BtG Turaga Matau.png|Matau in BIONICLE: The Game MoL Turaga Matau.PNG|Matau in Mask of Light TLoMN Le-Koro Celebration 2.png|Turaga Matau in Le-Koro celebrating Set Lewa and Matau.png|Matau with Lewa in set form MNOLG Turaga Matau.png|Matau in the Mata Nui Online Game Rekona.JPG|Rekona, Toa Angelus Tala's hallucination. Turaga_Thaios.JPG|Thaios Turaga of Anger Turaga of Brimstone Turaga of Crystal Turaga_Cyhuku.JPG|Cyhuku Turaga_Vrael.jpg|Vrael Turaga of Darkness Turaga of Density Turaga of Disintegration Turaga of Earth Turaga_Korym.JPG|Korym Turaga_Niru.JPG|Niru Comic Turaga Whenua.PNG|Whenua in the comics QftM 102 Rewards of Victory.png|Whenua with Toa Mata Onua on the island QftM 103 Onua vs. Nui Rama.png|Tuaga Whenua battling a Nui-Rama with Onua QftM 264 Nui-Jaga vs. Whenua.png|Whenua running from a Nui-Jaga Turaga Whenua Set.PNG|Turaga Whenua as a Set MoL Turaga Whenua.PNG|Whenua in Mask of Light BIONICLE The Legend of Mata Nui Whenua.png|Whenua in The Legend of Mata Nui BIONICLE The Legend of Mata Nui Turaga Whenua and Onua.png|Whenua thanking Onua for his deeds Set Onua and Whenua.png|Whenua with Onua in set form Amaja Circle.PNG|Onua and Whenua storytelling by the Amaja Circle TLoMN Onu-Koro Celebration.png|Whenua in Onu-Koro durning a celebration MNOLG Turaga Whenua.png|Whenua in the Mata Nui Online Game Turaga of Elasticity Turaga of Electricity Turaga_Chompshi.jpg|Chompshi Turaga of Energy / Kinetics Turaga of Fate Turaga of Fear Turaga of Fire Comic LoMN-Inspired Turaga Dume.png|Dume in the Comics Comic Turaga Dume.png|Dume in one of Vakama's visions Dume.png|Dume in Legends of Metru Nui LoMN Turaga Dume In Matoran Pod.PNG|Dume in a Matoran Sphere Turaga Dume.PNG|Dume weakened by the Matoran Spehere LoMN Concept Art Feet and Faces.jpg|Concept art for Turaga Dume Set Turaga Dume.png|Dume as a Set Set Turaga Dume and Rahi Nivawk.jpg|The Turaga Dume & Nivawk Set Nivawk Set.PNG|Dume as part of the Nivawk Set Turaga_Layef.JPG|Layef LoMN_Turaga_Lhikan.PNG|Lhikan LoMN Turaga Lhikan With Helmet.PNG|Lhikan wearing his helmet LoMN Toa Metru Meet Turaga Lhikan.PNG|Three Toa Metru meet Turaga Lhikan LoMN Toa Metru Vakama With Dying Turaga Lhikan.PNG|Lhikan's death Turaga_Rukoua.JPG|Rukoua Comic Turaga Vakama.PNG|Vakama in the Comics Stuart's Vakama.png|Vakama in Death of a Hero QftM 110 Lava Surfing.png|Vakama lava-surfing with Toa Mata Tahu in Ta-Wahi QftM 253 Muaka vs. Vakama.png|Vakama escaping from a Muaka in the snow QftM 281 Manas vs. Vakama.png|Vakama being kidnapped by a Manas Turaga Vakama Set.PNG|Vakama as a Set Vakama Canister.png|Vakama staring at Tahu's Toa Canister MNOLG Turaga Vakama.png|Vakama in the Mata Nui Online Game Tahu and Vakama.PNG|Vakama bowing down to Tahu Sacred Fire.png|Vakama with the Sacred Fire MNOLG Ta-Wahi Beach Vakama's Final Speech.png|Vakama and Takua going home MNOLG end.png|Vakama and Takua BtG Turaga Vakama.png|Vakama's appearance BIONICLE: The Game MoL Turaga Vakama.png|Vakama in Mask of Light Turaga Vakama.png|Vakama in movie form Movie Pewku.PNG|Vakama seeing Takua and Jaller off MoL Concept Art Turaga Vakama.jpg|Concept artwork of Vakama Set Tahu and Vakama.png|Vakama with Tahu in set form LoMN Concept Art Finale.jpg|Vakama in Legends of Metru Nui Turaga_Ylses.png|Ylses Turaga of Gravity Nix.png|Nix Turaga of Health Turaga_Saait.JPG|Såait Turaga of Hunger Turaga of Ice Comic Turaga Nuju.PNG|Nuju in the comics QftM 134 Downhill Run.png|Nuju sliding down a mountain with Toa Mata Kopaka QftM 249 Kane-Ra vs. Nuju.png|Nuju escaping from a Kane-Ra QftM 274 Nui-Rama vs. Nuju.png|Nuju fleeing from Nui-Rama Turaga Nuju Set.PNG|Turaga Nuju as a Set Kopaka Mata saves Turaga Nuju.png|Toa Mata Kopaka saving Nuju MoL Turaga Nuju.PNG|Nuju in Mask of Light TLoMN Ko-Koro Celebration.png|Nuju celebrating in Ko-Koro Set Kopaka and Nuju.png|Nuju with Kopaka in set form MNOLG Turaga Nuju.png|Nuju in the Mata Nui Online Game Turaga of [[Insects (Element)|Insects / "The Swarm"]] Turaga_Khepera.JPG|Kheperå Turaga of Iron Turaga_Ferohn.JPG|Ferohn Mutated_Ferohn.JPG|Ferohn Mutated Into a Turaga of Iron and Shadow Turaga of [[Jungle|Jungle / "The Green"]] Turaga_Mashau.png|Mashau Hordika Turaga_Thylene.JPG|Thylene Turaga_Ujama.PNG|Ujama Turaga of Light Turaga of Lightning Turaga_Orani.png|Orāni Turaga of Magma Turaga_Akito.png|Akito Turaga_Akito.JPG|Akito as he appears in the Archives Turaga_Lacizid.JPG|Lacizid Turaga of Magnetism Turaga of Moonglow Turaga_Aweko.JPG|Åweko Turaga of Plasma Turaga_Atemu.JPG|Atemu Turaga_Atemu_(TBR).jpg|Atemu as he appears in Akito's Archives Turaga of Poison Turaga_Metu.png|Metu Turaga of Power Scream Turaga of Psionics Turaga of Radiation Turaga of Rahi Turaga of Sand Turaga of Shadow Mutated_Ferohn.JPG|Ferohn Mutated Into a Turaga of Iron and Shadow Turaga of Shattering / Fragmentation Turaga of Sleep Turaga of Sonics Turaga of Spirits Turaga of Stone Turaga_Aldea.JPG|Aldeå Comic Turaga Onewa.png|Onewa in the Comics QftM 278 Manas vs. Onewa.png|Onewa fighting off a Manas Turaga Onewa Set.PNG|Truaga Onewa as a Set Turaga Onewa at Po-Suva.png|Onewa at the Po-Suva Turaga Onewa MoL.PNG|Onewa in Mask of Light QftT Turaga Onewa With Po-Matoran.png|Onewa storytelling to Po-Matoran in Quest for the Toa MoL Stone Hammer.PNG|Onewa holding his Stone Hammer in Mask of Light Set Pohatu and Onewa.png|Onewa with Pohatu in set form TLoMN Po-Koro Celebration.png|Onewa celebrating in Po-Koro Onewa Bio Power Pack.png|Onewa's bio on the Power Pack CD MNOLG Turaga Onewa.png|Onewa in the Mata Nui Online Game Turaga of Storms Turaga of Technology Turaga of Water Turaga_Inami.png|Inåmi Comic Turaga Nokama.PNG|Nokama in the Comics Comic Turaga Nokama Storytelling.png|Nokama storytelling to Ga-Matoran QftM 260 Tarakava vs. Nokama.png|Nokama escaping from a Tarakava QftM 271 Nui-Rama vs. Nokama.png|Nokama fleeing from Nui-Rama Turaga Nokama Set.PNG|Turaga Nokama as a Set Set Gali and Nokama.png|Gali and Turaga Nokama in set form Nokama MNOG.png|Nokama in the Mata Nui Online Game Turaga Nokama MoL.PNG|Nokama in Mask of Light NokamaDisneyTokenzone.PNG|Nokama in movie form BtG Turaga Nokama.png|Nokama in BIONICLE: The Game TLoMN Ga-Koro Celebration.png|Nokama and Macku in celebrating in Ga-Koro Turaga of Weather Category:Galleries Category:Matoran Category:Toa Category:Turaga